Back to the Good Ol' Days
by OPGamer
Summary: My First fanfiction binge watched the series so hope you enjoy if you read tell me some pointers and some thoughts I might put them in so yah


Darkness encompassed Brian his heart thumping he wasn't sure that he was sane it had been 1 year, 1 year exactly. His mind was on seeing her again she promised she would be here. He zoned out his breath became more relaxed and then it all went to hell. An explosion shook the sides of the cavern he flashed back to reality he raced down the halls his thoughts out the window the plan his teammates made was nonexistent to Brian he heard random shouts from team mates as he saw 3 out of the 6 die. Brian and the 2 newest recruits were left. Cheers from the other side of the stage were heard. Brian was a mess he shouldn't have said yes he really shouldn't have. "Damn it Calhoun" Brian breathed. The only reason Brian was at VGHS after the infamous Napalm Bowl was because she was going to be there he didn't care if she had a new boyfriend or a new team or a new family he needed to see Jenny Matrix. Flash lights donned on him he went numb that was it game over no more video games no more VGHS no more Ted or Ki just his game addict mom and a long time in his room. New voices spoke from the lights "Hey dumbass it's us." Carter and Ashley were standing there for about 30 seconds now. "Right sorry thought you were them." Brian apologized. "What the plan Cap?" Ashley asked. Brian opened his mouth to say something inspiring something meaningful but it came out like "I got nothing." Carter stared at Brian Ashley turned around "Well shit" she said. Another explosion vibrated through the building "Brian get you shit together and let's go." Carter yelled. Brian knew he was right it was make or break he had to get Ashley to the helicopter before the other team got there with the hostage they had freed. They lost three members getting Ashley once chances were they were going to lose three again which they didn't have. Brian took command "alright let's go, Carter back track and barricade the entrance with explosives Ashley stay 10 feet behind me and keep an eye out for people behind or ahead I'm the decoy for ahead and Carter is the decoy for behind. Got it?" Carter replied with a subtle nod. Ashley on the other hand said "How in hell am I going to cover us both I have 2 grenades and a flash bang." Brian knew she was right and silently cursed himself for being stupid. Carter helped him out and said "take my sniper and my ammo and give me your grenades this is probably a suicide mission so I don't think it will help us if they have long range." Ashley traded with Carter and they set off. Brian and Ashley had been running for about 3 minutes and an eruption that made their ears nearly start to bleed with noise. Brian flipped off his headphones along with Ashley and Carter. "What the hell was that?" Ashley looked at Carter who moved his gear up and leaned back in his seat Carter looked at Brian and gave him a thumbs up. Brian smiled at him and put his headphones back on and continued running on his hud Brian saw the kills Cartex_Rulz died killing Pupps4life, (=_+), Cyborgs, and Pusinboots. Brian laughed they might actually win. A sniper shot rang throughout the cavern Brian spun around Ashley was there reloading she nodded at Brian sighed in relief the rest of the run was quiet with the occasional explosion from an attempt to hit them from the immense distance with a grenade or RPG or a Molotov. Light seeped in from a gap in the cavern Brian burst through his side of the stadium was chanting VGHS. Brian quickly ran towards the helicopter and a sniper shot rang through the field. Ashley had her gun pointed directly at the enemy helicopters window she hotwired the chopper turning it on she then hopped out and told Brian to blow up the entrance of the Cavern if the enemies came before Ashley left. Brian nodded and started up the chopper again and hovered over the gap Ashley went straight to work she was furiously tapping at her keyboard. The helicopter finally went up and crossed the virtual border. Brian stood up as the host announced the scores "What a victory back with the amazing BrianD. All the stops were pulled as this amazing comeback victory happened D still got it and with a definite acceptance back to VGHS welcome back." Brian gave Carter a hug and also Ashley they actually did it Brian let a laugh escape Ashley who was a very excited sophomore hugged Carter and kissed him. Carter stared at her for a few moments before kissing her again. Carter was also a sophomore. Brian smiled at the new couple and let them have their alone time before Calhoun came to congratulate Brian. Then the lights faded Brian looked around at what happened everyone else looked just as confused as he did. Except for Calhoun his big bearded principal put a mic to his mouth and said "A former VGHS student has agreed to come back they are also bringing back their professional team please welcome the Paris Panthers. Brian lost all control he stumbles he felt light headed his breath was become short he saw Jenny on the stage next to the announcer she said "It's great to be back Calhoun I see some of my old friends that I can't wait to meet. But I would like to congratulate the new Varsity captain BrianD. Brian walked up to Jenny and Jenny smiled at him she turned around and told the announcer that Brian was the best player in her squad when she was captain and was one of her best friends. An ooh aah went through the crowd Jenny assured them that they weren't too personal even though they had dated for 2 years. Jenny went up to Brian and put out a hand, Brian looked at it for a minute and then went close to Jenny to give her a hug she replied by nestling into his chest for a minute. Then when they broke off Jenny was smiling full force. She looked a bit embarrassed but nonetheless happy. Brian and Jenny had managed to escape the Paparazzi. Brian was next to Jenny outside it was cold yet Brian was wearing a tee-shirt Jenny looked at him and admired for a minute his face, his abs and his muscles which he had grown in the last year. "Ahem" Brian cleared his throat he must of realized Jenny's staring she looked away for a minute and then Brian broke the silence "so how are the Panthers doing" even though Brian followed every Panthers game he wanted Jenny to tell him the good news. "Well we're going to finals and the coach thought we might have a small break to loosen up. And then Calhoun invited us here and well you know the rest." Jenny moved a few inches closer to Brian he looked at her then moved over to her until their sides were barely touching Brian again broke the silence by saying "Ki and Ted wanted to meet you want to come over?" Brian eyes became wide he whipped around again and told Jenny that Ki had been made head RA and President. Jenny smiled and said sure for going over to Ki's house "but on one condition you have to hold my hand there because I'm very cold and I forget the way." Brian smiled he slipped his hand in between hers and slowly walked to Ki's. When they got to Ki's Brian's hand went up to Ki's door to knock his hand came down instead of knocking the door opened Brian and Jenny eyes wide and hands held looked at the destruction that was Ki's room. Clothes were everywhere furniture was moved and her bed was a total mess. Ki and Ted came out of the bathroom completely nude kissing Ted swung Ki around and let her go Ki jumped up on the bed and smiled at Ted and then realized Jenny and Brian. Ted did to and the 4 of them were standing in Ki's room. Brian let go of Jenny's hand and shut the door and leaned up against it as to let no intruder in he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out Jenny was still looking at the clothes on the floor Teds tie was across the room in Ki's fish bowl his shirt was nearly ripped into vest but just barely held itself together Jenny looked shocked at Ted and Ki. She ordered them and not politely asked but ordered them to go put clothes on and while was taking place the door behind Brian shook Brian went to alarm he hissed at Jenny to tell Ki and Ted to hurry the hell up. The voice behind the door said "Kiwi I'm waiting to see the class president." Brian and Jenny both looked at each other horrified that was Ki's dad Brian didn't speak "Kiwi?" the voice of Ki" came through the hall "yes father one minute Jenny or Brian or Teed could you open the door" Jenny replied "yes one second Ki let me finish kicking Brian's ass." Brian didn't dare say anything since he was so close to the door Ki came out much more appropriate looking and said "honestly guys" Brian dove away from the door tackling Jenny over the sofa in Ki's room which they had fixed up before Ki's dad knocked. Ki opened the door and yelled "daddy" Brian gave a slight exhale Jenny nudged him. Brian looked at Ki and called Ted from the bathroom he said "guys lets talk."


End file.
